Superlativo
by Lilibeth
Summary: Um baile de máscaras. Uma noite de recordações. Mas o que é uma máscara, afinal ?


Essa fic é uma resposta a um desafio do PSF Tournment, da Lista Potter Slash Fics.

**Desafio:** Há um baile de máscaras em Hogwarts no 6° ano, onde os convidados devem usar glamour para se disfarçarem. Um desconhecido entra no baile e seduz um professor, que só consegue reconhecê-lo por uma fala dita no final.

**Bônus:** **+1** ponto se o seduzido for Dumbledore, que também está usando um glamour de juventude.  
**+1** ponto se se o seduzido for Severus Snape, e o desconhecido for o Lucius.

**Restrições:** Deverá ser escolhido apenas um dos bônus. Nada de pelancas, próteses, bestialismo ou outras coisas fora do convencional.

"_**Sob a máscara tudo se oculta - o Bem e o Mal. Tanto usam máscara o herói e os ladrões.. Realmente todos usamos máscaras (…). Sem máscara, não conseguiríamos segurar as lágrimas nem o riso."**_

_**Ramón Margalef**_

Tenho muitas manias.

Muitas.

Gosto de roupas folgadas e bem macias por anos e anos de uso, de sapatos flexíveis e perfeitamente moldados aos meus pés sensíveis, das minhas malas todas cheias de divisões e compartimentos e partes quase infinitas, onde eu posso guardar conhecimentos, roupas e quimeras e compartamentalizar todas as minhas personalidades e medos mais que secretos.

Além de livros, claro.

Porque eu adoro livros.

E medos.

Porque eu temo.

Muito.

Gosto também da minha - displicentemente adolescente, você diria - barba. Passo suavemente meus dedos pela minha barba crescida vezes e vezes e vezes sem fim : enquanto penso e sonho com algo diferente de dor e desprazer, enquanto leio e reflito sobre uma forma de resolver definitivamente os problemas desse nosso mundo que não envolva sacrifícios e matanças, enquanto relaxo quando acho que não estou sendo observado, quando tenho plena certeza que alguém me observa, quando me preparo para dizer algo sério e certo, quando preciso decidir entre vida e morte de alguém que amo.

Eu e minha barba, minha melhor máscara.

Mas não será essa que usarei no Baile desta noite. Não, definitivamente não essa. Usarei o Glamour, como deseja o convite que eu mesmo redigi, baseado nas regras que eu sozinho decidi, para a festa que eu próprio criei e organizei em honra aos prisioneiros que libertamos dos Comensais da Morte ( porque é preciso demonstrar alegria, mesmo quando se está a morrer)

. Porque, se continuo vivo, é por escolha – e teimosia - próprias. E usarei uma Máscara, sim. Uma que somente você saberia o que representa.

Somente você, e mais ninguém.

Mas você não estará aqui.

E não sei se um dia estará.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Com um sorriso infantil e cara nada séria , sigo pelas dependências da escola observando e conferindo e sugerindo de forma sutil para que as coisas aconteçam do jeito que desejo e preciso que aconteçam. Teremos convidados de fora (o que seria um perigo sem as medidas de segurança que tomei), mas os ex-prisioneiros e suas famílias merecem esse carinho. Isso e porque quero mostrar Hogwarts em seu esplendor do tempo dos fundadores.

Quero requinte.

Teremos ostentação.

Queria você...

Mas só posso ter máscaras.

( E mascarados. )

E, por Merlin, usarei todas as que forem necessárias para alcançar meus objetivos.

Porque é necessário.

Porque é preciso continuar vivo.

Para poder tirá-las, em definitivo.

Por toda a eternidade.

88-88-88-88-88-88-88-88-88-88-88-88-88-88-88-88-

Uma brincadeira de crianças para afastar os horrores dos adultos. É assim que posso definir esse baile. Ou esta guerra, o que dá no mesmo : mascarados, bruxos ocultam suas almas. Algumas terão salvação, outras trarão perdição, apenas, mas todos continuarão dançando ao som da música grotesca que é tocada por um menestrel insano, sob belos e mortais fogos de artifício vermelhos e verdes.

E Hogwarts fará um baile de máscaras.

Hoje.

Esta noite.

Exatamente nesta noite.

Especialmente nesta noite.

Vejo com bons olhos a agitação que tomou conta da escola, as meninas e seus gritinhos de excitação (ah, se elas soubessem o que realmente é excitação...), os meninos e seus olhares de soslaio para elas, os primeiranistas desencavando haveres e pertences trocando rapidamente de mãos por um feitiço de Glamour bem executado, sextanistas esquecendo por instantes quem são ou o que serão no mundo, enfim todos envolvidos com máscaras.

E, obviamente, segredos bem guardados : quem serei eu esta noite ?

Isso é mais precioso ainda.

O segredo será a alma da festa, além dos cetins, e sedas, e fios, e rendas.

Sem espaço para dores e tristezas, estas ficarão ocultas – e bem ocultas – sob as máscaras que o Glamour fará a todos.

A mim, fará jovem novamente.

Como eu era.

Como você me conheceu.

Como eu desejaria ser para sempre.

Não, não para sempre. Para sempre é muito tempo. O eterno é muito perigoso, Voldemort ainda não percebeu isso, e essa sim será sua derrota. A eternidade é melíflua.

A eternidade é mascarada.

Mas toda máscara pode ser arrancada.

Ou destruída.

Mas isso é para outro momento, e outros seres, e outra vida. Agora é a hora de vestir máscaras e, entre desconhecidos rostos de pessoas conhecidas, ir bailar.

Porque, pelo menos dessa vez, o maestro a comandar a música sou eu.

Pois esses são os meus domínios.

E a música será alegre.

Pelo menos hoje.

888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888-888

Oculto quase dois séculos de conhecimento sob a aparência de um jovem escocês atarracado e robusto.

Mas de belas coxas.

Sempre quis ser robusto. E escocês. E mascarado.

Ouço risos , deboches, escárnio. Mas nada disso me alcança, pois tenho meu pensamento em você e seus gostos exóticos : palavras e atitudes nunca me atingiram, porquê atingiriam agora, se digna e virilmente porto um kilt – e nada mais - como você tanto gosta ?

Meu peito se afoga de saudades, mas eu apenas sorrio.

E prossigo .

Como a festa.

Como a vida.

- Hei, Hagrid, o feitiço não funcionou inteiro ?

- Cala a boca, Fred, esse não é o Hagrid !

- Jura, George ?

- Preciso ? Olha ali...

- Ihhhh... desculpa aí, hein ! Teu glamour tá da hora, bruxinho...

_E que coxas, hein, irmão ? _

_Será que ele quer trabalhar pras Gemialidades Weasley ? _

_Esse glamour..._

_E essas coxas..._

Ouvindo isso – e rindo internamente, claro! - dos gêmeos Weasley, tão bem caracterizados e tão indiferentes ao segredo de quem sejam. Próximos, sempre próximos... planetas de dupla gravitação perdidos em seus próprios eixos, esses meninos...que nada os afaste na vida, por Merlin !

Nem belas coxas.

Caminho pela festa, entre meio a estranhas faces mascaradas de tão conhecidas pessoas (ou Minerva acha que se oculta sob a aparência de uma jovem beldade loura ? Seu passo não mudou, querida amiga, nem suas admoestações aos estudantes...), mas bem poucos são os que demoro mais de três minutos para descobrir quem são.

Mas, para toda regra há exceção.

E meu coração se incendeia, ao olhar para o portal.

( Hogwarts e seu portal... quantas memórias, quantas histórias... quanta perversão e quanta paixão essas portas já assistiram.

E assistirão, porque assim quer o tempo.

E assim também quero eu. Para sempre.)

O soldado romano que ali fez parada encanta a todos com seu porte viril : o dourado elmo de plumas vermelhas, a armadura de escamas romana brilha e tilinta quando ele anda, o rubro do pano da toga embaixo da armadura está ligeiramente suado sob os braços fortes, as sandálias romanas sobem pelas suas pernas bem torneadas e terminam quase sob o saiote romano, indicando o caminho de um paraíso particular; a espada que pende ao lado de suas másculas pernas está embainhada em uma capa de couro cru, cheio de encantamentos que se entrecruzam velozmente : ora surge uma fênix, ora uma veela, ora um centauro, para um duende apagar toda a aparição. Ele e seu gosto pelos romanos e pelo diferente, só pode ser ele !

E, quase saltitante, quase cético, dirijo-me a você e digo :

- Olá, estranho !

- Olá, Albus.

E minha alma se volatiza... como você conseguiu vir ? Como você OUSOU vir ??

- Bela festa.

- É por uma boa causa.

- Mesmo ?

- Sim, festas sempre são por boas causas.

- As suas, sim.

E, tão misterioso como surgiu, me abandonou.

E, com o coração em prantos, eu compreendo.

E volto a festejar.

Sozinho.

Em um canto obscuro reencontro, apenas olhando sem realmente participar da festa, meu silencioso desconhecido observa. Preciso saber quem é.

Porque...talvez...

- Está se divertindo ?

- Estou aqui, não estou ?

- Não foi isso que perguntei.

- Mas era isso que queria saber.

Respostas estranhas. Especiais, mas estranhas.

E uso de algo que nem sei se deveria tentar, mas tento.

- Gosta da minha máscara ?

- Linda !

E essa fala me mutila, indelevelmente, os sonhos. E meu rosto transparece isso.

- Não era essa a resposta certa, não é ?

- Não, não era.

- Lamento. Não sou quem esperava que eu fosse.

- Ninguém é, meu jovem, ninguém é.

- Mas posso ser o que você desejar. Hoje. Sempre.

- Mesmo ?

- Mesmo.

E sem qualquer preâmbulo, sem nenhum pudor, sua mão desliza pelo meu kilt até me pegar fortemente, enquanto me empurra contra a parede, arranhando as minhas costas. Arfo perante a invasão, benvinda, inesperada, e fico estático ante o carinho bruto, mas eficaz : em minutos estou rígido, um handjob bem feito é quase marca registrada sua. E meu sorriso se alarga. Eu errei, não te reconheci. Ou você me enganou.

Como sempre.

- Eu...

- Shhhhhh... apenas sinta. Minha. Mão.

- Sinto também a aura de sensualidade que exala seu corpo inteiro, bem como a magia silenciosa que você faz, para que fiquemos ocultos, silenciosos e para que ninguém nos incomode.

Oh, Hogwarts de tantos séculos, sempre há um canto escuro e propício para um par de bruxos com sede e fome. De qualquer tipo.

De qualquer forma.

E eu me entrego a esse doce desconhecido que minha alma reconhece, mas não ouso dizer seu nome para não quebrar qualquer encanto porventura lançado – ou sonhado. Sei que não será bem compreendido ele estar aqui, agora, e vivo. Para o mundo ele morreu.

Para minha consciência, não.

Para meu coração, não.

Para deleite de minhas coxas, não.

O tempo fez diferença, ele é bom, ele é rápido, eu estou extasiado, e ele me leva a alturas que não conseguíamos antes. Eu me entrego à lascívia de uma boa mão treinada e habilidosa, a um pênis ereto raspando na minha coxa, a uma cúpida boca traçando desenhos escandalosos da minha orelha ao meu umbigo.

- Merlin!

- Não, lamentavelmente não sou ele. Vira ! Abre as pernas !

E você me prensa novamente contra a parede e enquanto raspa seu próprio pênis contra minha bunda machucada, sem se importar se me fere ou não com seu contato bruto, agarrando meus ombros com força, deslizando devagar suas mãos pelos meus braços até chegar às minhas mãos e de forma quase gentil colocá-las para cima e prender ambas com uma mão só, enquanto a outra desce em direção a seu próprio sexo, tudo isso sempre arfando fortemente junto à minha orelha – o que me excita mais ainda, essa respiração forte de um homem prestes a me possuir - sndo-as para cima, en, enquanto quanto ando suas m, meu parne e as entranhas, sentindo a dor de ser possuestem se importar se eu gosto, se eu desejo dessa forma, se eu quero isso .

Eu quero.

Tudo.

E mais.

- Empina a bunda !

E obedeço sem pensar um segundo sobre quem assim invasivo me penetra a carne e as entranhas, sentindo a dor de ser possuído por um estranho – quero pensar assim, preciso pensar ASSIM ! - , sentindo o movimento forte e ritmado, as mãos duras segurando as minhas contra a parede, meu pênis raspando e se ralando contra a rocha nua, meu corpo inteiro se chocando contra ela, enquanto sou penetrado por alguém.

Ou algo.

E quase morrendo de tanto prazer.

Que seja ele, Merlin, que seja ele !

- Geeelllleeeerrrrrttttttttt...

- Cale a boca ! Empina mais, minha puta ! Isso... isso... isso... ISSO !!

O corpo dele, em estremecimentos, abateu-se sobre o meu, puxando grandes golfadas de ar .

Em ondas ele gozou, e nem se importou comigo, com meu prazer, com minhas necessidades.

Mas não saiu.

Respirou rápido por alguns momentos, e suavemente me soltou as mãos, retirou seu pênis e virou-me para ele. Seu rosto suado, aliado ao sorriso cansado e satisfeito dele quase me fizeram gozar também : sempre fui um submisso para meu menino loiro... Encostou-se em mim, todo o seu corpo prensado contra o meu, a testa dele contra a minha, sem se movimentar... meu pau duro e latejante entre ambos, o dele já descansando e suavemente aproximou-se do meu ouvido e disse baixinho :

Goza...

E em jorros, perante essa única palavra, meu corpo obedeceu ao mestre, despejando dúvidas, ansiedades, angústias e um profundo amor de forma branca.

E respiramos juntos, testas unidas e cabelos colados, suor misturado e sêmen molhando nossas fantasias, e rimos.

Rimos muito.

Rimos alto.

- Essa foi boa !

- Sim, essa foi. Precisamos repetir isso qualquer hora.

- Quando você quiser.

- Adorei sua varinha.

- Mesmo? Qual delas ?

- Ambas. Mas digo isso daquela feita pelos homens... Lindo formato que você deu a ela, uma espada. Bela transfiguração, Gellert.

O sorriso fraco que você deu, a mudança na postura do corpo tirou-me as esperanças em viver novamente com meu querido Gellert. Ele.Está.Morto. E você – seja quem for – está vivo.

Como eu.

E sabe meu maior segredo.

E talvez tenha de morrer por isso.

Talvez minha atitude tenha mostrado o que penso. Talvez o tocar a barba que não possuo hoje tenha indicado o que pensei. Só sei que você abriu os braços em um gesto que lembra a rendição de um prisioneiro, como que afastando ostensivamente os braços de sua própria varinha, e disse :

- Não tão bela quanto a sua. Essa sim, é imbatível. O pelo de rabo de Testrálio que ela contém a faz especial, entre outras coisas. Meu tetra-tetra-tetravô morreu ao fazer essa em especial.

_Estou a salvo. E estou em casa. _

- Não sabia, meu caro Ollivander.

- Percebi que não. De qualquer forma, foi um prazer.

- Teremos outros.

- Sim, Teremos. Você tornou isso possível, ao libertar a Florean e a mim.

- Acredito que sim.

- Albus ?

- Sim ?

- Como é sua máscara ?

- Falsa. Como todas as máscaras são.

- Nem todas, meu caro.

- Todas, Alexander.

- Discutiremos isso. E acharemos outra resposta para essa pergunta. Uma só nossa.

- Que seja, Alexander. Uma só nossa.


End file.
